


Snarry (Historias Cortas)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Aquí subire los fanfiction que tengan entre dos y diez capítulos, sobre mi ship favorita de todos los tiempos.Fandom: Wizarding WorldPareja: Severus Snape/Harry PotterPersonajes y Universo pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo creo las historias.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Índice

7) Celebrandote

_Una miniserie de tres oneshots sobre el amor de Harry y Severus en respuesta al reto por el día del Snarry 2013. Son independientes por sí solos, pero en conjunto cuentan una historia más grande._

En el primero llevan muchos añitos juntos y están por celebrar. En el segundo se cuenta como Harry ve morir poco a poco Severus y lo que hará para salvarlo. Y en el tercero, y último, un momento privado de la pareja, en su día especial hablando de su gran amor, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

* * *

12) El Conde de Yorkshire

Un conde con el corazón roto sufrirá la ira de su detestable tío con la inesperada ayuda del hijo de la que fuera su ex mujer. ¿Qué será lo que el destino depare a estos dos personajes?

_Disfruta de esta lectura y descúbrelo._


	2. Celebrandote (A)

**_ Festejos en rojo y verde _ **

Una hermosa tarde se habría paso aquel día de octubre. El cielo se encontraba sereno, las nubes tranquilas se alzaban blancas y el sol resplandecía imponente con sus dorados rayos. Los pájaros cantaban felices, el paisaje era tranquilizador...o por lo menos era así afuera de la casa de nuestros protagonistas.

La enorme casona de la calle Upper Flagley, en Yorkshire, se encontraba la familia Snape dispuesta a celebrar una fecha por demás importante para ellos: El matrimonio Snape cumplía 10 años de casados y 12 de pareja, mientras que la hija mayor de los casados festejaba sus 5 añitos de vida.

Severus era el nombre del padre. Era un hombre frío a simple vista a quien le gustaban muchos las reglas, sin embargo, era un padre amoroso y protector. Harry era el papi (o mamá) siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, salvo cuando sus amados retoños se portaban mal y el temperamento del joven de ojos esmeraldas se endurecía. La inquieta y extrovertida Raquel era la mayor de los cinco hijos del matrimonio, una copia casi igual a su papá Sev. Casi porque tenia la dulzura y ojos de su papi Harry. Dirían, de 3 años era el que le seguía y era el más parecido, físicamente ablando, al salvador del Mundo Mágico. Finalmente, al final de la línea, se encontraban los trillizos: Albus Sirius, Lilian Eileen y Matthew James. Los tres tenían solo un añito y ya se podía saber que los inquietos niños pronto empezarían a correr a velocidad supersónica para explorar todo a sus alrededores.

Ese día especial, Harry había pedido a la abuela Molly su hermoso y gran jardín para celebrar, el problema como siempre que salían (y era una sorpresa para Severus) era que los adorables trillizos no querían ser cambiados de ropa.

\- ¡Buaaaaa! – Sollozaba Lily - ¡N-un cambur dopa! Mu qued sta....

\- Pero, tesorito...Con esta te verás preciosa...Vamos a ver a la abuelita Molly ¿no quieres verte linda para que te de mimos?

Instantáneamente el menor dejo de hacer pucheros y dejo que su papi la cambiara. Lamentablemente, a Severus le iba peor...

Corriendo por el pasillo el menor del trío bebe se deshacía en carcajadas al ver que su papá no lo alcanzaba.

\- ¡¡¡Dada no canan!!! Uyyyy.....Toi inacabable.... – reía triunfante al ver que Severus no podía correr a la par de él. Pero el niño no se dio cuenta que su otro padre estaba cerca, así que cuando el gryffindor lo alcanzo, el pequeño travieso finalmente se rindió.

\- No seas así con tu papá Severus, eso este mal. Tu padre podría lastimarse.... – lo miro fingiendo enojo.

\- Pe-peron dada....no queded latimate. – se disculpo apenado el infante.

El aludido llego finalmente y abrazo a su hijito con amor.

\- No te preocupes, mi vida. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en lastimarme para verte reír...- y beso su cabecita con infinita ternura. Matty (como lo llamaba la familia) sonrío contento y se dispuso a cambiarlo.

Una vez que los siete integrantes de la familia estuvieron listos, se subieron al Autobús Noctambulo y, en cuestión de minutos, se hallaban frente a la madriguera.

Los adultos condujeron a los niños a la entrada y esperaron pacientes, tras tocar el timbre, a que la tía Hermione los recibiera. Lo cual tardo un segundo, pues la hermosa puerta de roble fue abierta por la encantadora mujer de cabello enmarañado.

\- ¡¿Pero que ven mis ojos: no son los niños más bonitos de Londres?! – dijo con su sonrisa que encantaba a los pequeños.

\- ¡Tía!

\- ¡Tita!

Los abrazos no tardaron mucho, y entre una cosa y otra, Los Snape lograron entrar a la casa. Hermione se llevó a los diablillos, mientras que los otros se encargaban de dejar en el armario del vestíbulo sus pertenencias.

\- Sev, mi cielo...No te alteres si te sorprende algo.... ¿sí?

\- Harry...- dijo cansado de lo mismo. – No puedes privarme de mis niños, solo por....

\- ¡Oh, no por eso! – se altero. – Es por que te prepare una sorpresita y no quiero que te alteres por eso.... – le dijo misterioso, caminando hacia la entrada al jardín.

\- ¿Pero qué? - el pocionista no se quedó mucho más con la duda. Siguió a su marido...encontrándose con un enorme letrero que rezaba:

"FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, MI PRINCIPE MESTIZO (23 de octubre de 2000)"


	3. Celebrandote (B)

**_ En rojo _ **

**_*/ Punto de vista de Harry:_ **

**_\-------------- Flash Back -------------_ **

_No lo podía creer. Lo que veía no tenia sentido alguno... ¿Cómo podría ser que, siendo su más fiel servidor, lo mandara matar de esa forma tan cobarde y cruel? Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que morir por la asquerosa serpiente Nagini no es precisamente una muerte digna para alguien que te ha servido tan fielmente...._ ¡¡¡Carajooo!!! _Voldemort no es más que un vil y desgraciado monstruo...._

\- _Severus... - le susurro al moribundo. – Dime que hago, dime que tienes algo para salvarte.... –_ No puedo seguir fingiendo que te odio, sobretodo cuando siento que me muero al verte así _._ _– Por favor...algo debe poder hacerse..._

\- _N-no ha-hay n-nada que hacer... - me dices a duras penas, con esos exquisitos labios que me han hecho fantasear_ miles de veces. _Tu cuello no para de sangrar,_ _tus preciosos ojos negros me miran con infinita dulzura. – Lamento no p-poder a- aclararte todo an-antes...- subes tu mano a mi mejilla, mientras acercas tu rostro al mío. – No puedo creer que, a pesar de todo, me quieras..._

\- _Te amo, Severus...eso no es querer...No puedo mentirme más, al intentar odiarte. No me dejes, mi hermoso Príncipe.... – en un impulso desesperado, junto nuestros labios en el primer beso._

¡¡¡Tan suave y delicioso, es como el mejor bálsamo para curar heridas del alma!!!...eso es lo que siento... ¡Oh, mi amado Príncipe ¿Cómo es que no tuve el valor de hacer esto antes?! Me maldigo al pensar, que ya nunca mas podremos repetir este dulce y romántico momento.

_No es justo, nunca puede pasarme algo bueno sin que se termine rápida y dolorosamente...._

\- _¿¿¿Harry...??? – escucho a mi hermana del alma. Yo solo asiento en mi dolor, pues tus labios han dejado los míos para tomar un poco mas de ese aire que, poco a poco, deja de serte útil. – Ten, esto ayudara en algo... - y me entrega el Díctamo que le quedaba._

\- _¡¡¡Oh!!! Hermione, eres mi salvadora...Gracias amiga... - y lo destapo para aplicarlo en el cuello de Severus._

 _Tras usarla en mi amado profesor, aparece un humo verdoso que se eleva hacia arriba y, una vez que se aclara, veo aliviado y feliz_ que la sangre de la herida dejo de salir. _Ahora la herida parece que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estira sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva. Estoy muy feliz, mi bella serpiente se salvo por poco de una muerte segura._

**_\-------------- fin del Flash Back -------------_ **

_Eso había sido algo que definitivamente lo dejo agotado, pero no se comparo a lo que le siguió._

**_\-------------- Flash Back -------------_ **

_Voldemort les había dado una hora para atender a los heridos y recoger a los caídos. Así que dejé a Severus en el despacho que usaba como docente de Pociones para que se terminara de recuperar con las pociones que allí residían, y fui con los chicos a ayudar con los cadáveres. Eso me llevó unos treinta minutos, ya que éramos cinco los que estábamos encargados del patio de entrada (donde el puente, las columnas y la fuente estaban destrozados)._

_Cuando los muertos fueron colocados a los costados de lo que quedaba del Gran Salón y los heridos en la tarima de los profesores con los enfermeros y voluntarios, corrí hacia el encuentro de mi amor._

_Esquive escombros y salte los destrozos, hasta que finalmente encontré la entrada al despacho. No me fue necesario entrar ya que él salía justo a buscarme._

\- _Creí que no vendrías, mi niño. – me susurra dulcemente al abrazarme. – Temía que algo te hubiera pasado. Ye me he tomado las pociones necesarias para recuperarme... ¿Tú como estas? - me mira preocupado._

\- _Bien, mi vida... - le digo mientras me escondo entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos. – Solo que algo triste, los gemelos Weasley están consolando a su madre... Ginny esta muerta._

\- _Lo lamento... la querías, ¿no? – me dice con voz tranquilizadora._

\- _Como a una hermana... Ella, Hermione y Luna son mis hermanas postizas.... – y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos al tiempo que mi adorado ángel guardián me reconforta suavemente._

_Una vez que me tranquilicé, siento que Severus esta algo dubitativo._

\- _¿Qué pasa, cielo mío? – le cuestiono._

\- _Harry...hay algo que Albus me pidió que te dijera...pero...No me gusta la idea._

\- _Solo dilo... entre mas rápido lo sepa, mas pronto podremos hallar la solución. – le digo conciliador._

\- _Albus dijo que dentro de ti hay una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso._

**_\-------------- fin del Flash Back -------------_ **

_Entonces tuve que decirle lo de los Horrocruxes y todo lo que sabía sobre el tema. Estuvimos veintitrés minutos tratando de encontrar manera (claro que pedí a Hermione y a Ron que vinieran a investigar con nosotros) para acabar con el alma que residía en mi sin la necesidad de morir en el proceso._

_Claro que no fue positivo, no encontramos medio que nos satisficiera. Por lo cual no quedo de otra que sacrificarme por ellos, la gente que amo. Pero más por él, mi Severus._

**_\-------------- Flash Back -------------_ **

_Escape de mis amigos y Severus, no podía dejar que Voldemort siguiera con su reinado de terror y si tenía que morir...¡¡¡Lo haría!!! Anduve la carrera desde las mazmorras hasta la entrada al patio, con mucho nerviosismo, pero igual de determinación. Finalmente, tras unos cuatro minutos llegué a las puertas de entrada. Las abrí y, sabiendo que los chicos y Severus no tardarían en saber a donde me dirigía, corrí todos los terrenos del castillo hasta el límite del bosque prohibido._

_Una vez allí no supe como seguir...¡¡¡cuando recordé la snith!!! La saque del monedero que me regalo Hagrid y la pose sobre mis labios. Las palabras ME ABRO AL CIERRE resplandecieron en la noche._

"- Albus dijo que dentro de ti hay una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso." _Recordé las palabras que me habían hecho sudar frío._

_Y entonces lo supe. Supe como abrir la esfera dorada._

\- _Tengo que morir. – pronuncie sobre la bola alada._

_En ese instante la snith se partió en dos y dejo en el centro la Piedra de la Resurrección._

**_\-------------- fin del Flash Back -------------_ **

_Después de eso, todo esta dicho y hecho. Las almas de mis padres, Sirius y Dumbledore me acompañaron hasta que di con mi enemigo. Voldemort me_ "mato" _y luego lo presumió ante mis amigos, mi amado Severus (quien casi se lanza a matarlo a puño cerrado) y todos los que estaban de mi lado._

_Sin embargo, yo no morí, me levanté y lo enfrente justo cuando Neville mataba a la serpiente._

_La batalla fue cruda y decisiva, pero finalmente (y en conjunto con mi Slytherin) el monstruo de Voldemort murió definitivamente._

Ahora cuando recuerdo todo lo que pase para librarme de mi enemigo y poder tener un futuro con mi amado Severus, me doy cuenta que todo valió absolutamente la pena.


	4. Celebrandote (C)

**_ En verde _ **

**_*/ Punto de vista de Severus:_ **

_Si pudiera escoger entre mi pasado como mortífago o mi pasado como espía, para ubicar el cambio más radical de mi vida, escogería sin lugar a dudas mi etapa como espía. Pues gracias a ello, escuché la mejor conversación que pude haber oído jamás: La confesión de amor de Harry Potter._

_Todo sucedió por casualidad. Yo me encontraba haciendo una ronda nocturna, hacia unas dos semanas que Potter se coló en mi pensadero y vio mi horrendo recuerdo. Ese en el que su despreciable padre me humillaba a tal grado que, para sentirme "mejor", LE GRITE A MI ADORADA LILY. No pasa un solo día en que no me arrepienta y pifa perdón por lastimarla._

_En esa estaba, cuando de la nada escucho y lastimero sollozo. Movido por mi curiosidad y deseo de reprender alumnos que no cumplen con las normas, me cuelo en el aula en desuso del que proviene el llanto. Grande es mi sorpresa al encontrar a Potter echo un mar de lagrimas, siendo consolado por la chiflada de Lovegood._

_El muchacho me despierta una ternura y unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, cosas que me sorprenden y me dejan estático. Veo como la chica acaricia su espalda tratando de animarlo... Algo que me enfurece, pues mi instinto me dice que no tiene ningún derecho a tocar lo que me pertenece... lo que es MIO._

_"¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?! Potter no es mío, yo no siento nada por él" pienso como energúmeno, completamente horrorizado de mi mismo._

\- _Luna... ¿Por qué me pasa esto? No es justo que, por los errores de Sirius y mi padre, yo tenga que pagar los daños... - le habla ente cada espasmo. - ¡Me hace daño! Me quiebra el corazón y destroza mi alma..._

\- _Tal vez debas sincerarte con él... de esa forma sabría que no eres como James._

\- _¡¡¡Pero no me deja ni acercármele!!! – grita impotente, mientras mi corazón retumba apurado tras escucharlo. – Snape es muy orgulloso y testarudo...pero, aun así, y con todo lo que me hace, no puedo dejar de amarlo..._

_Mi respiración se corta y con mucha fuerza de voluntad salgo de allí._

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuche, luego vinieron más. Al principio no me importaba, pero luego fue pasando. Fui conociendo al muchacho de verdad, a fondo. Al Harry compasivo, al amoroso, al dulce, al inocente, al deprimido; en fin, conocí todas sus caras, las buenas y las malas. Y me enamoré de él, a tal punto, que casi muero cuando no regreso del bosque con Umbridge._

_Ese fue el comienzo, desde ese día vivía para y por él. A pesar de que siempre mantuve el personaje desalmado y malvado, en el fondo lo cuidaba y adoraba con toda el alma. ¿Cuán roto me sentí al ver flaquear su amor al yo matar a Dumbledore? ¿O cuando vi su decepción y lo devastado que estaba? Me sentí sucio, indigno de tan noble y hermoso tesoro. Me atreví a desafiarlo cuando debí entregarme a sus pies, dispuesto a morir por su mano. Por cometer el pecado de hacer sufrir a un ángel como el. Pero si yo moría ¿Quién hubiera tomado el trabajo de espiar al Señor Tenebroso? Nadie lo haría, yo era el único capaz, disponible y dispuesto._

_Sin embargo, y por suerte, las cosas se dieron bien al final. Harry destruyo las defensas del monstruo, salvo mi vida y me dio la oportunidad de unir nuestras vidas._

_Después de la Gran Batalla, se sucedieron innumerables juicios y sentencias contra los partidarios del lado oscuro. Muchos fueron despojados de sus bienes, otros fueron sentenciados a una vida en Azkaban y a otros los mandaron a la orca. Mi juicio, por suerte, duro tres meses y, con ayuda de Harry, me proclamaron Héroe de Guerra, Orden de Merlín (Primera Clase) y me dieron posesión de la fortuna y bienes de la familia Prince (grande fue mi sorpresa que en el testamento de mi abuelo Keiran Prince me dejaba todo a mi, si mis primos fallecían sin dejar descendencia)._

_Una vez que quede libre, mi niño y yo vendimos las propiedades que no necesitábamos, compramos un terreno en Newcastle upon Tyne y construimos nuestra propia mansión._

_Lamentablemente, la construcción duro otros tres meses. Pero cuando el tiempo paso, arribamos a nuestro hogar y lo acondicionamos como quisimos._

_Ese mismo día (23 de octubre de 1998) le propuse ser, formalmente, novios. Lo cual duro muy poco tiempo, pues debo admitir que cuando cumplimos dos años me adelante y le pedí matrimonio (más bien lo espere con toda la ceremonia ya armada, él solo tubo que vestirse). Jamás nunca, podría arrepentirme de eso: fue, es y será la mejor elección de toda mi vida. La más certera y feliz decisión, de toda mi oscura y jodida vida._

_Por eso hoy, 23 de octubre de 2010, planeo darle un regalito muy especial por nuestro aniversario Nro. 12 de pareja y Nro. 10 de casados. Aquí viene, lo veo por la ventana de mi cuarto. Mejor me preparo..._

La puerta de entrada se abre dando paso al joven atareado en una bella tunica azul marino claro, venia de la celebración en la casa de los Weasley (Severus se había ido antes para encargarse de su regalo) y Harry aprovecho para arreglarse allí, dejando a los niños con Ron y Hermione, para tener una velada romántica con su esposo sin interrupción alguna.

Apenas el de ojos esmeraldas traspaso la puerta de la sala de estar de su recamara (pues ocupaba un piso entero), se dio cuenta que su marido se le adelanto con la idea.

\- No se vale, Sev... me esforcé por zafarme de los niños...Tienes que dejarme a mi tener este gesto contigo... - reprocho con un lindo puchero, haciéndose el ofendido. Pues sabia cuanto excitaba eso a su hombre de ojos negros.

Pero como toda respuesta, el astuto e ingenioso slytherin empezó con su redada.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar por toda la alcoba.

**_I don't want this moment_ _(No quiero que este momento)  
_ _To ever end_ ** _**(termine aun)**   
  
_

Severus apareció de entre las sombras vestido con una tunica mitad roja y mitad verde. Cantaba con esa voz que al león enloquecía de placer.

**_Where every thing's nothing, without you_ _(Donde todo es nada, sin ti)_ **

Mientras, se meneaba al compás de la música acercándose insinuante y enamorado a su gryffindor, quien lo miraba embobado y enternecido.

**_I wait here forever, just to_ _(Esperare por siempre aquí, solamente)  
_ _To see you smile_ _(para verte sonreír)  
_ _Cause it's true_ _(Porque es verdad)  
_ _I am nothing without you_ ** _**(no soy nada sin ti)**   
  
  
_

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad, su amado le cantaba con el corazón en la mano. No podía estar más feliz, ni ser más afortunado.

**_Through it all_ _(A pesar de todo)  
_ _I've made my mistakes_ _(he cometido mis errores)  
_ _I'll stumble and fall_ _(Tropezare y me caeré)  
_ _But I mean these words_ ** _**(pero pienso estas palabras)**   
_

Harry sabía que su Severus lamentaba los errores del pasado, pero también sabía que, sin ellos, ellos no estarían juntos.

**_I want you to know_ _(Quiero que sepas)  
_ _With everything, I won't let this go_ _(con todas las cosas, no te dejare ir)  
_ _These words are my heart and soul_ _(Estas palabras son mi alma y corazón)  
_ _And I'll hold on to this moment you know_ _(Me sostendré a este momento, tu sabes)  
_ _As I bleed my heart out to show_ _(como sangra mi corazón para mostrarlo)  
_ _And I won't let go_ ** _**(Y no te dejare ir)**   
  
_

Y él tampoco dejaría ir a lo mejor que le había o podría pasarle nunca. Lo amaba como a nada.

_  
_ **_Thoughts read unspoken_ _(Los pensamientos leen tácito)  
_ _Forever and know_ _(por siempre y ahora)  
_ _Pieces of memories_ _(Pedazos de memorias)  
_ _Fall to the ground_ _(se caen al suelo)  
_ _I know what I did and how so_ _(Sé lo que hice y entonces)  
_ _I won't let this go_ _(no dejare ir esto)  
_ _Cause it's true_ _(Porque es verdad)  
_ _I am nothing without you_ ** _**(no soy nada sin ti)**   
  
_

\- El pasado ya esta escrito, tratamos de mejorar el presente y así tener un mejor futuro. – le sonrío Harry al pocionista.

_  
_ **_On the streets, where I walked alone_ _(Sobre las calles, donde camine solo)  
_ _With nowhere to go_ _(sin ningún lugar a donde ir)  
_ _I've come to an end_ _(He llegado al final)_ **

Severus llego asta el chico y, tomándolo con delicadeza, emprendieron el baile.

**_I want you to know_ _(Quiero que sepas)  
_ _With everything, I won't let this go_ _(con todas las cosas, no lo dejare ir)  
_ _These words are my heart and soul_ _(Estas palabras son mi alma y corazón)  
_ _And I'll hold on to this moment you know_ _(Me sostendré a este momento, tu sabes)  
_ _As I bleed my heart out to show_ _(como sangra mi corazón para mostrarlo)_ _  
And I won't let go_ _(Y no te dejare ir)_ ** _  
  
_

Giraban al danzar, los amantes se miraban a los ojos con el mayor de los amores; feliz al saber que el otro sentía lo mismo y que no se faltarían nunca. Su amor era tan fuerte como eterno.

**_In front of you're eyes_ _(Delante de tus ojos)_ _  
It falls from the skies_ _(Se cae de los cielos)_ _  
When you don't know what you're looking to find_ ** _**(Cuando no sabes lo que estas buscando encontrar)**   
  
_

**_In front of you're eyes_ _(Delante de tus ojos)  
_ _It falls from the skies_ _(Se cae de los cielos)_ _  
When you just never know what you will find_ _(Cuando nunca sabes lo que encontraras)_ _  
What you will find - x4_ _(Lo que encontraras - x4)_ ** _  
  
_

\- Cuando tuviste la recaída por el veneno de Nagini, unas semanas después de la Guerra, creí que te perdería. Por suerte un ángel estaba cuidándote y te salvo, aunque a partir de entonces tu salud sea delicada...Yo te amo igual – declaro Harry a Severus.

_  
_ **_I don't want this moment_ _(No quiero que este momento)  
_ _To ever end_ _(termine aun)_ ** **_Where every thing's nothing, without you_ _(Donde todo es nada, sin ti)_ **

Harry y Severus dejaron de bailar y fueron hacia el balcón del cuarto, se sentaron en la hamaca a mirar hacia las aguas del mar que se divisaba a lo lejos. Mientras el menor de los dos se refugiaba entre los brazos del otro, este terminaba de cantarle al oído.

**_I want you to know_ _(Quiero que sepas)  
_ _With everything, I won't let this go_ _(con todas las cosas, no lo dejare ir)  
_ _These words are my heart and soul_ _(Estas palabras son mi alma y corazón)  
_ _And I'll hold on to this moment you know_ _(Me sostendré a este momento, tu sabes)  
_ _As I bleed my heart out to show_ _(como sangra mi corazón para mostrarlo)  
_ _And I won't let go_ _(Y no te dejare ir)_ **

[Canción](https://img.youtube.com/vi/Wy9vBahaMCw/0.jpg)


	5. El Conde de Yorkshire (1)

** Capítulo 1. Momentos Difíciles **

El conde estaba al borde de la muerte, a sólo momentos de ser velado. Nadie habría podido negar que la mayor parte de su larga vida hubiera sido plena. Albus Dumbledore de Snape contaba ya con 98 años y una cuantiosa lista de logros, entre los que se incluían: sus amados hijos, Benjamín de 60, Christopher de 40, Lysander de 20 y los gemelos Bellatrix y Severus de 12.

Los mayores, ya casados y con hijos, habían combatido las epidemias del país con importantísimos descubrimientos científicos. El tercero de ellos, se destacaba en la política como el más joven en el consejo de su majestad, la reina Victoria, así como uno de los principales artífices de la industrialización. En cuanto a los más jóvenes, se veían a distancia sus proezas en el ámbito de los negocios y la medicina. Albus se sentía muy orgulloso de ambos y, ciertamente, lamentaba tener que dejarlos tan pronto, sobre todo porque sólo lo tenían a él. Su esposo, el conde Tiberius Snape-Prince, hijo de Lady Eileen y Lord Tobías, falleció tras una revuelta del pueblo cuando los gemelos tenían 3 años de edad. Albus echaba de menos a su pareja, pero lamentaba más que sus amados retoños no tendrían su apoyo cuando lo necesitaran.

Albus era un hombre cariñoso, firme, un tanto manipulador y sabio. Había hecho importantes avances económicos, políticos y médicos al servicio de la realeza y el pueblo, lo cual fue el enlace para crear la unión de su linaje con el de su esposo. Además, claro está, ganó un buen nombre y una vasta fortuna. Parecía una injusticia que, justo cuando sus hijos lo necesitaban más, se fuera a morir por una simple pulmonía. O eso creía él, como todos le recordaban. Lamentablemente, el amable anciano le restaba importancia a sus dolencias para no hacer sufrir a sus pequeños. Pero no podía hacer mucho en realidad, se notaba a leguas el deterioro por la avanzada edad y los cada vez más destrozados pulmones, unos que habían aguantado no sólo los crueles climas invernales del país, sino también soportaron tabacos y licores, de toda calidad, desde una edad temprana.

Severus miró por última vez el rostro de su hermana anegado en lágrimas, para luego posarse sobre el lecho de su agonizante padre. La recepción, a petición del moribundo, se llevaba a cabo en su propio cuarto, por eso, sólo estaba la familia, unos pocos amigos y el cura para la extrema unción. Una habitación bastante más grande que lo habitual y bellamente decorada, ahora con tonos oscuros, y muebles de la más fina calidad. A Severus le gustaba ese cuarto y, junto hermana Bellatrix, solía colarse allí para dormir cuando nadie estaba para vigilarlos. Era el cuarto que, en épocas pasadas, Tiberius y Albus compartieron antes de ser padres.

—Papá... ¿me escuchas? —susurró el joven de ojos negros.

—C-Claro, mi niño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —pronunció con dificultad el hombre de los penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Te sirvieron los calmantes?

—Por supuesto, son muy buenos. ¿Dime, Sev, tus sobrinos ya salieron?

—Sí, Lady Lucinda los llevó a mi cuarto para que durmieran y descansaran.

—Pobres niños, tener que ver a su abuelo en este estado... Cuan afortunado es Christopher por tener a tan maravillosa mujer.

—Ciertamente...

Severus lamentó que sus sobrinos, de 13, 10 y 7 años, pasarán por esto. Y también se lamentó por su hermana y por él.

Un nuevo silencio se extendió por el cuarto, mientras que la esposa de Benjamín, Alma, era consolada por su hijo menor, Malcolm de 27 años. Sus hermanos Cyrus de 43 y Joseph de 39, trataban de contener a su padre quien no parecía sostenerse por sí mismo debido al dolor y la conmoción. Por otro lado, Lysander y su pareja, la encantadora y alegre señorita Lorelay Richardson, sollozaban uno en brazos de la otra.

El mejor amigo de Albus, Sir Rupert Blue-Portts de 97 años trataba de no temblar demasiado mientras vertía té en su pequeña tasita. Al otro lado de la alcoba, el barón Patrick Willows de 58 años, también amigo del moribundo, suspiraba derrotado al lado de la chimenea, mirando ausente las llamas de fuego. Junto a él se encontraba su colega de negocios, el duque Dimitry Menfflieth, de 63 años de edad, deslizando tristemente su arrugado dedo por la cubierta de un viejo libro de finanzas. Cerrando el panorama, se encontraba Bellatrix. Miraba aprensiva al viejo cura Thorton, mientras le daba esperanzas de reencontrarse en el paraíso. El ministro de ceremonia de la Iglesia, portaba un pulcro atuendo, evidenciando su seguridad en la fe. Severus no la tenía, y estaba seguro que no existía ningún Dios, porque de ser así seguro que era un ser bastante cruel por quitarle al único padre que le quedaba.

—Severus, mi muchacho, quiero que me prometas una cosa —resonó la voz moribunda de Albus.

—Sí, padre. Lo que sea.

—No dejes que tu inseguridad de confiar en los demás te impida ser feliz.

—Te lo prometo, padre. —Severus tomó la mano de su progenitor, justo cuando aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba abandonaba sus ojos azules, esos que sus hermanos mayores heredaron.

Albus Dumbledore de Snape acababa de exhalar su último aliento.

****

Desde aquel doloroso suceso, que fue la muerte de su padre, transcurrieron unos veinte años en los que la vida había golpeado a Severus de variadas maneras. Sin embargo, entre ellas había cosas buenas. Los hechos más destacados fueron tres: su gran éxito con la investigación sobre química y bioquímica, su boda con Lily Evans y, hay que decirlo, su posterior divorcio a causa de la infidelidad. Esto último fue la peor de todas, pues había creído que su amada esposa, dulce y gentil como pocas, no sedería a los deseos de James Potter, su arraigado enemigo de estudios, un hombre que se la había jurado desde que la muchacha lo rechazó. La lujuria era su motor de vida, a pesar de su intachable valor y lealtad, siempre y cuando se tratara de la familia y los amigos íntimos. La encantadora conquista fue tan eficaz que pudo, en poco tiempo, tener a la Condesa Snape en su cama. Y no sólo la tuvo en sus brazos, sino que también la embarazó.

Unos meses después del divorcio Harry Potter vino al mundo.

Severus nunca se cruzó con el padre o el hijo en poco más de veinte años, y mucho menos con su ex mujer. Sin embargo, se mantenía medianamente al tanto de la vida de ellos. Su mejor amigo, el Marqués Lucius Malfoy, era el dueño de la casucha que Potter alquilaba para su amante e hijo. Así fue como se enteró de que el muy desgraciado no había querido reconocer al chico, y si no fuera por los ruegos de sus ancianos padres el niño no estaría registrado. También se enteró que mantenía a la mujer y a su vástago con lo que se mantiene a un burro de carga: en una casucha que se venía abajo y a sólo pan y agua.

Esto era tan humillante e hilarante, como alarmante y horrendo. Severus se alegraba de pasarle a la mujer —por medio claro de un tercero, para que ella no lo supiera— el suficiente dinero como para alimentarse a sí misma y a su hijo. Uno que en esos días estaría próximo a cumplir los 18 años, listo para salir al mundo y mantener por sí mismo a su desafortunada madre. Aunque él dudaba que el muchacho lo consiguiera, ya que no tenía tutor que le enseñara ni lo mínimo en educación. Severus había querido ayudar a su ex mujer, pero sus constantes viajes y los planes que su Majestad le encomendaba, le dejaban poco tiempo en Londres y, en ciertas ocasiones, en el país.

—¿Señor Conde? Tiene una carta de su tío, amo. —lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, su sirviente Peter.

—Bien, retírate. —le respondió despectivamente, quitándole el sobre de entre las manos, a lo que el pequeño hombre, con apariencia de rata, sólo asintió temeroso, reverenciándolo al marcharse del recinto.

—Odio a ese lacayo. Tienes que despedirlo. —reprochó la voz suave y arrastrada del Marqués Lucius, sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

—Le prometí a su vieja madre que le daría un techo. Y yo nunca falto a mi palabra. —contestó imperturbable el Conde.

Ambos se encontraban en el estudio personal de la Mansión Snape, a las afueras de Londres.

—Es extraño que lord Voldemort te escriba, suele evitarte lo más posible.

—Pero, lamentablemente para ambos, tiene que hacerlo cada que tiene uno de sus «proyectos» en los que requiere mi aprobación y dinero. —respondió irritado e iracundo.

—¿Aún no vas a darle libre albedrio? —cuestionó asombrado.

—Él no es el legítimo heredero de la fortuna Snape, por más que sea hermanastro de Tiberius, mi padre.

—Supongo que esperara paciente a que te mueras. Esa es la única forma en que puede tener tus posesiones, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

Ese era un tema por demás molesto para el astuto hombre, ya que sospechaba que tras sus «pequeños» accidentes se encontraba la mano de su tío Voldemort Riddle. Severus se preguntaba hasta cuándo sería víctima de la codicia de ese cruel y desalmado hombre, que ni siquiera lloró la muerte del hermano que supuestamente adoraba.

Severus volvió su atención a la carta y, poco a poco, fue perdiendo el casi nulo tono rosado de su rostro generalmente serio, al tiempo que su expresión facial se tornaba en ira, asco y miedo. Al terminar tendió la masiva a su amigo, se levantó de su lugar y, a pasos veloces, salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el demonio.

Lucius sin entender la conducta tan poco usual, leyó la arrugada carta escrita con una letra siniestra pero pulcra y sin errores.

_Querido sobrino:_

_Ante la falta de comunicación entre ambos, me complace saludarte cordialmente desde mi humilde corazón, y permíteme ser tan deliberadamente abierto al preguntar sobre tus afectos personales. Estoy seguro que te sorprende saber de mí, en forma tan informal y desinteresada._

_Debo decirte, de todas maneras, que no es muy grata mi intención de comunicarte los hechos ocurridos recientemente con respecto a una mujer en particular. Una que conoces muy bien._

_Se trata de la encantadora Lily Evans, la infiel e ingrata por la cual James Potter se me negó. Estarás al tanto, seguro, de mi reciente venganza contra ella._

_Si no es así, pasó a informarte:_

_Ella fue bellamente torturada, violada y golpeada por mis amigos, Lord Crabbe y Lord Goyle. Desafortunadamente para mi disfrute, murió hace apenas unas horas._

_¿Crees que podrías pasarme la dirección de la casa de la muchacha? Tengo entendido que tiene un hijo muy bello, que seguro podrá aguantar más que su impura y asquerosa madre._

_Espero paciente y anhelante tu respuesta._

_Se despide atentamente tu tío Voldemort._

Lucius tiró la carta al suelo por la impresión, para unos segundos después correr al encuentro de su mejor amigo e impedir que ocurriese una desgracia.

****

Estaba tan angustiado, tan preocupado hasta puntos insospechados. Su querida madre hacia _días_ se había salido del hogar en busca de comida y no regresaba. El casero ya estaba que mordía y él aún tenía ese mal presentimiento bien arraigado en su pecho.

Harry Potter era su nombre. Era un chico de corta estatura y muy delgado; extremadamente dulce, gentil y amable; en definitiva, un joven amoroso y aventurero. No se puede negar lo inquieto y algo atrevido que era en ocasiones, al igual que testarudo como él sólo y frío con las personas que ofenden a su familia. Tenía 17 años, ojos de un vivaz color verde esmeralda, cabello un poco largo y despeinado de color azabache, era bastante menudo para su edad y poseía una tendencia a meterse en enormes problemas con mucha frecuencia.

Ese día se había levantado temprano para conseguir dinero limpiando chimeneas y poder comprar un buen remedio para su madre, que andaba muy enferma de la garganta. Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía querer sonreírle, ya que de las diez chimeneas «limpiadas» sólo dos le pagaron. En tres había tenido la mala suerte de romper el tubo y ensuciar el salón de sus dueños al tratar de reparar el daño; en otro el amo de la casa se lo quería llevar a la cama por lo que, con toda intención, le pegó una bofeteada y escapó por los pelos, temeroso de represalias. En otras tres, el recipiente donde tenía la pintura y el limpiador se mezclaron, dañando no sólo la chimenea, sino también rompiendo sus dos cepillos. Los dueños lo sacaron a patadas de sus propiedades. Y en otro más, le tocó una familia judía, y justamente estaban en esa época en donde no debían tocar dinero, así que no le pagaron por su servicio.

Afortunadamente en las dos últimas si le fue bien, pero no era mucho tampoco.

—En fin —suspiró resignado, sin darse cuenta del inusual carruaje que esperaba enfrente de su casa—, si tengo un poco de ayuda del señor Weasley podre entrar al taller y tener un sueldo fijo.

Aunque no estaba tan convencido de esto último el joven, sucio desde los pies hasta la cabeza de hollín, se acercó a la entrada y penetró en la oscura estancia que era su pequeño saloncito. Dejó a un lado las cosas que cargaba en la estancia, envueltas en sabanas para que no ensuciaran, y fue al diminuto patio para limpiarse con agua del tanque la cara toda negra.

Mientras caminaba, unas siluetas ocultas de la vista se le iban acercando por detrás sin hacer el menor ruido.

Harry remojó sus manos y, juntando sus palmas, llevó a su rostro un poco del líquido. Cuando levantó la cara, Harry ya se veía más limpio. Sus ojos, nariz y boca, ya libres del hollín, percibían el aire limpio con satisfacción.

Justo cuando estaba por volver a remojarse para quitarse lo que le faltaba, unos brazos enormes lo tomaron de las muñecas y cintura.

Harry pegó un grito por el susto, y gruñó:

—¡Suéltenme!

—Tranquilo chico, soy Lord Vincent Crabbe, y voy a llevarte con Lord Voldemort Riddle. Siéntete honrado de que tan importante hombre se fije en una ratita como tú.

—Ciertamente los rumores son falsos, ¿de dónde este muchacho es «bello»? —comentó despectivo el otro hombre, con una voz ronca.

—Gregory, nos vieron la cara...

Los dos hombres levantaron al chico, le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y se dirigieron a la salida. Estaban por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, revelando otras dos figuras: una era alta y de ropas negras, la otra era igualmente alta e iba ataviada de verde, con algo dorado en la cabeza. Eso es lo que creyó ver Harry, ya que sus pobres lentes acabaron rotos por el forcejeo al tratar de escapar de los matones. Sin embargo, los dos enormes gorilas humanos veían perfectamente y sabían muy bien quienes eran los recién llegados.

Lord Gregory Goyle, que se encontraba más cerca, fue el que desenvainó su espada y se lanzó a atacar. Severus, ágil espadachín, esquivó rápido el ataque para contraatacar al mismo tiempo en que Lucius se lanzaba a embestir contra Crabbe y así liberar al chico. El enorme brazo del hombre estrujó al muchacho contra el pecho gordo, al tiempo que el otro brazo envainaba la espada, tratando de derribar a su oponente.

Harry trató con fuerza de sacarse de encima al secuestrador justo cuando Lucius le enterró la punta de la espada en el hombro al regordete lord Crabbe. Corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, salió de la casa mientras Severus —que había dejado inconsciente a Goyle al golpeando su enorme cabeza con el mango de su arma— subía a su caballo y volteaba a ver a Harry, extendiéndole su mano libre.

—¡Rápido, chico! Tenemos que irnos ya...

Harry lo miró a los ojos y percibió la sinceridad de sus actos, así que, confiando en su instinto, le tomó de la mano y montó tras el oscuro hombre. Momentos después se encontraban cabalgando hacia las afueras de la ciudad con Lucius siguiéndolos.

****

Unas horas más tarde, Severus estaba tomando un vaso de licor junto con Lucius en el saloncito de su cuarto. Habían traído al joven Harry a la Mansión Snape una vez que lograron despistar a los secuaces de Voldemort. El chico les había dicho que lamentaba haber golpeado al abusador del señor Dursley, pero se tranquilizó cuando los adultos le dijeron que lo que estaba aconteciendo no tenía nada que ver con ese hombre. No obstante, a Severus le encantó mandar a arrestar a Vernon Dursley por tan vil comportamiento, ya sea por Harry o por algún desdichado muchacho que tuvo que soportar los tratos pedófilos de ese energúmeno hombre.

Severus estaba en esa cavilación cuando la puerta del cuarto en el que se hallaba fue tocada. Lucius le palmeó el hombro trayéndolo de vuelva a la realidad. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Snape se despejó de los triviales pensamientos en su mente y se levantó de su asiento. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con su hermosa hermana Bellatrix. No pudo evitar mirar sus largos cabellos, tan negros como los suyos, pero ondulados en lugar de lacios bien arreglados y brillantes. Sus ojos eran negros con tintes azules, nariz más sofisticada que la suya, y sus labios en esos momentos contenían una enorme sonrisa. Su figura era delgada y elegante, e iba ataviada con un exquisito vestido de color violeta.

Venía acompañada por su esposo: Rodolphus Lestrange.

—Todo está en orden —anunció con una voz imperiosa—. Los papeles los tiene ya listos mi marido aquí presente —cabeceó en dirección al hombre alto, pelirrojo y con porte elegante—, y mis hijas ya hicieron bañar y cambiar al joven. Te está esperando en el cuarto que le asignaste.

—Perfecto, iré a hablar con él. —carraspeó nervioso y besó la mejilla de la mujer para luego decir—: Gracias, Bella...

—Se delicado, Sev —le aconsejó preocupada—. Recuerda que perdió a su madre.

—Claro, por supuesto. —y abandonó su recamara, en pos de que Lucius se encargaría de los papeles mientras él hacía frente al joven.

Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, le quedaba claro que no sabría que debía decirle o como debía encarar la situación, pero si había algo seguro es que no dejaría pasar ni un minuto más. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara con la idea de que llegara a odiar al muchacho, pues sabía que no era su culpa tener una madre y padre como los suyos. A veces lamentaba que en algunas situaciones no pudiera sacar su lado más severo a causa de su hermana y sobrinos, que no dejaban que se sumergiera en su odio y amargura.

 _«Vamos, vamos, Severus... Eso ni tú te lo crees. Agradeces tener esas maravillosas personas apoyándote, sin ellas no serias quién eres.»_ le recriminó su conciencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo qué me faltaba! —se mofó de si—: Hablo conmigo mismo. Muy lindo, a lo mejor tengo suerte y me encierran en un hospital.

Severus no sabía cómo tratar con Harry, no lo conocía y empezaba a creer que sería como tratar con James Potter. A pesar de todo, guardaba la esperanza de que se pareciera a su madre en el aspecto de ser más calmado y que así no se pusiera a gritar en cuanto le contara de la verdad.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué es lo que haces? —rugió mirando la espalda encorvada del hombre ratón.

—¡Amo! —se enderezó—. Lo siento, es que se me cayó al suelo el plumero y la señorita Hermione lo pateó sin querer debajo de la mesita —dijo al tiempo que señalaba la mesa ratona al lado de la ventana en donde descansaba el florero favorito del difunto padre del conde Snape.

—¿A dónde fue mi sobrina?

—Muy amablemente me fue a traer otro, aunque yo le dije que no hacía falta porque podía agacharme a buscarlo.

—Bien, hazlo. Pero luego ve y pide a mi querida niña que venga a verme más tarde.

—Sí, amo. —murmuró y lo reverenció, para acto seguido inclinarse a seguir buscando el dichoso plumero.

Severus emprendió la marcha nuevamente, pero no había caminado mucho cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación que él había mandado a preparar para la estadía del hijo de su ex esposa.

Respiró hondo y tocó. Una dulce voz algo aniñada le dio permiso de entrar al poco rato, y al pasar la imagen que lo recibió fue la de un bellísimo joven que lo miraba ansioso.

—Soy Harry Potter, señor Conde. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?


	6. El Conde de Yorkshire (2)

** Capítulo 2: Una dura despedida **

—Soy Harry Potter, señor Conde. —se presentó con una inclinación de cabeza y unos nervios bien controlados—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Por un momento que pareció una eternidad, Severus se le quedo mirando sin percatarse de nada más que la hermosa imagen que tenía adelante. El astuto Conde siempre había previsto que cuando se cruzara con el hijo de su rival podría sentir varias cosas: ira, rencor, tristeza, culpabilidad, humillación, compasión, o cualquier otra menos lo que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Harry Potter estaba vestido con el mejor material en telas de todo el país. Con colores verde oscuro, plateado, verde claro y negro; con porte digno y en apariencia relajado. Su cabello lucia brillante por las finas cremas importadas de la india, oliendo a deliciosas fragancias que habían sido traídas del mismísimo corazón de Francia, en definitiva podría pasar por un joven noble por lo bien parecido que era. Sin embargo, Severus sabía que en realidad lo que despertaba a su ternura era ese rostro lleno de dulzura e inocencia. Cuyos ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas resplandecían con vida propia, la nerviosa pero suave sonrisa parecía tentar a probar esos carnosos y rojos labios, que se le antojaban pecaminosamente sabrosos. El resultado daba un panorama exquisito a la vista, el adulto temía no poder apartar sus ojos de la otra persona.

Harry por otro lado, también se había fijado en su apuesto salvador. A pesar de su ropa de gran calidad, las prendas de color negro y azul oscuro, daban un aire de misterio y atracción a lo desconocido. Los oscuros ojos solo destellaban sorpresa, pero fácilmente el joven podría perderse entre sus sombras sin miedo y amando los matices de sentimientos que los inundaban bastante disimulados a simple vista. La aristocrática nariz imponía su poderío en el rostro cuyas únicas rayitas de arrugas se debían a las líneas de expresión, los labios finos y sonrosados parecían estar hechos para besar, y Harry juraría sin temor a herrar que el conde besaría muy bien y su sabor seria aún mejor.

—Conde... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —corto el mudo escrutinio que ambos llevaban a cabo.

—Ejem... —carraspeo el Conde. Ya libre de su nerviosismo, pudo indicarle al muchacho que tomara asiento —. Mire, jovencito... Lo que tengo para contarle no es algo agradable.

Severus miro fijamente el rostro de su invitado, aparentemente calmado y a la espera de su respuesta, y tomo aire con valor para terminar el rodeo inapropiado.

—Su madre, la señora Lily Evans falleció hace unas horas.

El silencio se extendió por el cuarto. Frio, cruel, con ira contenida por parte de Harry, e incertidumbre por parte del adulto que esperaba por la reacción del más chico. Una que no tardo en aparecer **.**

—Usted realmente odia tanto a mis padres que pretende que crea semejante mentira... Es una total falta de respeto, señor. —escupió con fuerza, dolido por dentro.

—No es mentira alguna, mi odio no tiene lugar en este asunto. —y sacando de su bolsillo un documento, se lo entrego—. Léelo si no me crees...

Harry tomo el papel con las manos temblorosas, esperando que las palabras dichas por su interlocutor fueran una farsa. Desafortunadamente, eso no ocurrió como le hubiera gustado: tenía en su poder el acta de defunción emitida por el mismísimo obispo. Y no podía haber duda en la palabra de tan importante personaje, todo el mundo sabía que la reina Victoria había decretado (como medio para evitar el fraude) que las actas de todo tipo fueran emitidas por la santa Iglesia sin excepción. Y el conde Snape, como gran hombre de poder que era, tendría fácil acceso al obispo de Inglaterra.

—Lamento haber dudado de su palabra... —la tristeza baño sus fracciones y el bello tono de sus ojos. Severus se sentó a su lado y apretó su hombro.

—Entiendo que tu padre seguramente te conto barbaridades de mí, pero no debes creer lo que dice sin conocerme bien.

—¡Oh, no! Mi padre jamás hablo conmigo, apenas lo conocía.

—¿Cómo es entonces...?

—Mi madre discutió con él una vez y yo los escuche tras la puerta —las mejillas instantáneamente se tiñeron de rojo. A Severus le pareció tierno tal efecto, algo que ni con sus sobrinos le ocurría.

—Algo me dice que eres un joven al que le encanta romper las reglas. —comento con una sonrisa pintada en sus oscuros ojos.

Harry sonrió un momento y luego bajo el rostro avergonzado, lo que ocasiono que el adulto riera abiertamente. El muchacho maravillado por el encanto que tenía, se rio también. Pero no fue mucho rato, el peso de la verdad y la realidad golpearon fuerte su corazón.

—Estoy sólo.

Severus acallo su carcajada. La seriedad retomo espacio y el fruncido de su ceja, marco una pequeña arruga.

—Claro que no. Yo tomare tu custodia como tutor, para no solo cuidarte sino instruirte para que dentro de tres semanas salgas a la sociedad como hombre de bien.

—¿Usted haría eso por mí? —Harry se sentía mareado y asombrado: nadie jamás había hecho por él ni siquiera el más mínimo sacrificio.

—Me gustaría mucho, Harry —, dijo tomando su mano entre las propias. El corazón de ambos dio un vuelco— no quisiera que te enfrentes al mundo sin poder defenderte como Dios manda. Jamás me perdonaría el no poder ayudarte...

Harry sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño y que pronto despertaría en la casucha de su padre sin la bella presencia de este Conde, lamentando su existencia. Pero no, todo era real y tanta cosa lo desestabilizo: se abalanzó al hombre, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y lloro como nunca antes. Él siempre había dejado de lado sus cosas para cuidar a su enfermiza madre, trabajaba de todo lo que podía y más para comprar sus remedios, no tenía amigos más que Ronald Weasley al que veía poco y nada, su comida la dividía en dos y le daba una parte a su madre para que recupere energía. Nunca tuvo infancia, siempre cuidando de su pobre madre, al pendiente de que estuviera en las mejores condiciones posibles. Estaba conmovido de que, de manera desinteresada, el conde le otorgara tales maravillas.

Severus no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, nunca le toco consolar a ningún joven ya que afortunadamente sus sobrinos tenían el apoyo de sus propios padres. Inclusive con Draco, su ahijado, mantenía una relación sin ese tipo de momento emocional. Pero podría imaginar sin problema alguno, que la vida del hijo de su némesis no había sido tan plena como la de esos otros chicos de su edad que él conocía. Así que no le quedó más remedio que abrazar por la cintura a Harry, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

********

Lejos de allí, se alzaba en todo su esplendor, la MansiónRiddle. Una exquisita arquitectura llena de vastos jardines y hermosas praderas, con todo tipo de árboles y flores plantadas a lo largo de la tierra. Y como bella era por fuera, por dentro era hermosa. Las más finas telas en cortinas, alfombras y demás, en tonos claros y elegantes cubrían las superficies llenándolas de comodidad y vida por toda la residencia. Los muebles importados eran creados de los más delicados materiales, imponiendo su refinada calidad a la vista de las personas que vivían en él o visitaban a los amos de la casa.

Aunque sin duda alguna, lo mejor de la mansión residía en la habitación del amo. No por la elegancia, o por ser del amo mismo, sino por la sencilla razón de que el personaje que dormía allí era uno de los hombres más influyentes del momento. Un hombre ambicioso, había nacido del amorío espontaneo que el conde Tobías Snape y Mérope Riddle-Gaunt, hija del barón Tom Riddle y el noble Marvolo Gaunt, mantuvieron antes de que Tobías se casara con Lady Eileen. Nadie negaría nunca que Voldemort Riddle se ganó la lotería genética, a pesar de no ser el legítimo hijo por no haber matrimonio entre sus progenitores, tenía poder y riquezas.

El elegante ambiente, cálido y acogedor, contrastaba con la fría y aterradora figura de un hombre mayor vestido con colores negro y verde oscuro. No tenía cabello, su piel era seca y de una palidez alarmante, alto y muy delgado, con dedos largos saliendo de sus huesudas manos, y lo que más asustaba a las personas de su entorno, la cara: con una nariz demasiado afilada y diminuta, portando rendijas tan finas que parecía una serpiente, labios tan finos marcaban la boca que custodiaba una lengua viperina (literalmente) y dientes afilados; unos ojos rojos como la sangre a cada lado de la nariz, destellaban con malicia y astucia, sin cejas ni pestañas, el rostro poseía una orejas diminutas a cada lado y enmarcándolo, una espeluznante galera descansaba en la calva cabeza.

—Una vez más, por favor. —siseo con la voz helada y llena de pura maldad.

—Milord... Su sobrino, el conde Snape rescato al muchacho y se lo llevo. —fueron las palabras susurradas con temor por las represalias de las que sería preso, el lord Crabbe.

—¿En serio? —cuestiono burlón y destilando veneno en cada letra.

—A-Amo... Yo lamento el fallo en el plan... Pero... —trataba de pronunciar evidenciando su profundo miedo.

—Es obvio que no cubrieron sus pasos. —interrumpió una nueva voz, que provenía de atrás de la gran silla en donde se encontraba lord Voldemort.

—Déjenme que les presente a mi querido amigo, el vizconde Sirius Black.

—Un placer, caballeros. —saludo el hombre de tez acaramelada, con ojos grises, cabello negro y corto, vestido con ropas oscuras y tan alto como el anfitrión de esa reunión.

Lord Vincent y lord Gregory se sorprendieron al ver a tan importante miembro de la armada real de la reina Victoria en compañía del maléfico Riddle, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que era el mejor amigo del padre del joven al que querían secuestrar. Eso no les cuadraba y, por experiencia, sabían que no tendrían respuestas en caso de que fueran a hacerles las preguntas pertinentes. Así que con una mirada mutua al otro acordaron no decir nada e investigar por sus propias maneras; saludaron corteses al otro invitado sin rechistar por la inesperada intromisión. 

Riddle los mantuvo un rato más en sus aposentos, solamente para humillarlos por su incompetencia. Cuando le creyó suficiente, los despacho con un latigazo para la diversión de su invitado. El vizconde motivado por tan entretenida víspera se relajó sentándose enfrente del anfitrión bebiendo vino y apoyando sus pies en la pequeña mesa que los separabas.

—Y volviendo al tema que nos compete. ¿Cuándo piensas hacer el trueque?

—Dudo que mi sobrino quiera cambiar al hijo de Potter por su amante de años.

—Tu sobrino está atado a sus estúpidos principios. Pero no dejara al pobre infeliz de su amante de verano a la merced de tus impuros impulsos.

—Tienes razón. Y si lo conozco como creo intentara comprar su libertad con los papeles que requiero para mis planes.

—Yo personalmente pienso que Severus debería aceptar mi oferta, a cambio de lo que requiere para su investigación. —la codicia se refleja en los lujuriosos ojos del vizconde Black.

—No aceptara, te odia profundamente. Tal como James me rechazo por la mujer pelirroja, mi sobrino te rechazara a ti también por enésima vez.

—Siempre considere a James tonto por eso. Una mujerzuela que al final no le sirvió de nada... Pudo aumentar su patrimonio al casarse contigo, pero prefirió un simple y eficaz desliz. ****

—Una plebeya convertida en condesa por el capricho de un noble. —Escupió con repudio—. Por ella te rechazo, ¿no es así?

—Tom, mi querido amigo... ¿no sería más sencillo un convenio? —desvió el tema, irritado por la burla del otro.

—Lo sería, pero no creo que Severus acepte. A mí me convendría una muerte repentina y accidental.

—Lamentablemente yo lo quiero vivo. ¿Peter ya entrego el informe?

—Igual que mi espía encubierto.

********

Severus despidió al joven, dejándolo dormir y descansar tras la avalancha de emociones. El mismo necesitaba un respiro también, para digerir las sensaciones que despertaba el muchacho en él. O mejor aún, un buen y largo polvo con Charlie Weasley, un joven que había conocido hacía unos seis años y con el que mantenía encuentros espontáneos. Pero por el momento eso tendría que esperar un poco.

El hombre caminó por los pasillos solitarios y semi oscuros, hasta las escaleras por las que subió los tres pisos superiores que separaban sus habitaciones del piso donde tenía sus archivos. Requería encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera vincular a su tío, y sus actos imprudentes, no solo con lo sucedido en ese día sino también con los planes que Severus creía que se avecinaban y los problemas que tuvo en el pasado, se estaba acercando el momento en el que el malvado aciano se pudriera tras las rejas. Aunque con el poder que tenía la familia Riddle costaría que hubiera alguien dispuesto a hundir al último miembro noble que quedaba en ella.

********

Pasados unos pocos días, se llevó a cabo el sepelio de la madre de Harry. Tuvo lugar en el cementerio privado de la Mansión Snape, cerca del mausoleo donde reposaban guardados los cuerpos de los padres de Severus. Harry jamás se imaginó un cementerio tan bien cuidado, y lleno de luz y vida, sin la tétrica estética del cual suele ser común en ese tipo de lugares. Su mente le dijo que mejor sepultura no podría haber conseguido si no fuera por la generosa ayuda del ex marido de la mujer.

Las palabras del obispo fueron hermosas y esperanzadoras para el hijo de la difunta, las pocas personas que se encontraban con Severus y Harry, que eran los Malfoy y los Lestrange, le brindaron un fuerte apoyo. Harry agradecía haber conocido a esas personas, sobre todo a sus amigos Hermione y Draco con los que se llevaba de maravilla.

Los hermanos pequeños de Draco aprovecharon su distracción para tomarlo de las manos y darle apoyo con un abrazo grupal que alentó el corazón entristecido del pobre chico de ojos verdes. La pequeña Luna de 10 años le beso la mejilla, mientras Xenophilius de 6 y Neville de 2 le estrujaban las costillas cariñosamente. Ante esto Taria, la hija menor del matrimonio Lestrange, sonrió divertida ocasionando que Severus se enterneciera por la dulzura de los niños.

Bellatrix aún se sorprendía de que su cruel tío les entregara el cuerpo de Lily sin ningún tipo de impedimentos. Ya que parecía que no querría dejarles una ayuda de ninguna forma posible, aunque ella creía que lo más difícil estaba por llegar y rezaba para que su hermano no sufriera más inconveniencias.

Harry se acercó al ataúd abierto de su madre para ver por última vez el rostro de la bella mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Su rostro dulce y sereno había recuperado de forma asombrosa la luz, el color y la belleza; el delgado cuerpo fue vestido y dispuesto para ocultar la extrema delgadez y los moretones de los golpes sufridos durante el rapto. Harry estaba feliz por el cambio de apariencia ya que odiaría ver a su querida madre con la macabra sombra de la tortura sufrida, una razón más para agradecer haber conocido al conde Snape por su tan significativa ayuda sin malas intenciones de por medio.

El adulto en ese momento se le acercó por atrás para posar sus manos en los hombros jóvenes para brindarle apoyo y decirle sin palabras que contaba con su ayuda. Severus no podía dejar de ver el rostro de la mujer sin sentir una pena por su suerte tan retorcida. Parecía ayer cuando la conoció en plena feria bailando alrededor de la fogata, con sus diminutos pies desnudos y con su velo al viento, pues en ese entonces ella era una bailarina gitana que viajaba con el sirco de un lugar a otro.

—Tu madre fue maravillosa durante toda su vida, Harry. Es así como debes recordarla.

—Lo sé, Milord. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que paso durante aquel tiempo en que mi padre la abandonó. —pronuncio con voz tomada por las lágrimas retenidas—. Fue entonces que su salud se deterioró al punto en que sin tratamiento no sobrevivía.

—Y sin embargo siempre tuvo una sonrisa para darte.

—Sí, ella no quería que me preocupara. Y no demostraba sus dolores, para no alarmarme. —hablo con añoranza y resignación—. Siempre fue muy fuerte de espíritu.

—Lo que te permitirá recordarla sin pensar en esos oscuros momentos. —Le miro a los ojos verdes con llamas de ira reprimida, — Por lo demás déjame encararme a mí.

—¿Piensa hacer algo? —le cuestiono preocupado al hombre de ojos negros— No creo que sea buena idea ¿Qué pasaría si las represalias fueran muy duras?

—Me alaga que te preocupes por mí, —Severus acarició el rostro del menor con profunda dulzura, mientras Harry serraba con placer los ojos sintiendo al máximo latido de su corazón— pero no debes hacerlo. Todo estará bien, tranquilo. Sé lo que hare.

—Es usted un buen hombre, es una lástima que no haya funcionado con mi madre.

—Yo no lo veo así, para mi es mejor. De esa manera pude conocerte, Harry. —Ese comentario consiguió sonrojar al mencionado dejando satisfecho al conde Severus.

—Yo también estoy feliz de haberlo conocido. — le dijo regalándole al adulto una bella y grande sonrisa.

—¡Hey! Ustedes dos... ¡dejen de divagar! —interrumpió el esposo del marqués Malfoy, el señor Remus— Ya van a cerrar el ataúd. —les susurro señalando con un cabeceo al obispo, que esperaba paciente del otro lado.

—Por supuesto, lo lamento. —se disculpó Severus.

Entones entre él, su cuñado, Remus y Lucius levantaron el féretro del pedestal, lo bajaron con cuidado al suelo y cerraron la tapa. Los celadores de la mansión fueron quienes se encargaron de llevar al féretro al lado del pequeño sepulcro que hicieron para su eterno descanso. Los hombres abrieron la pesada entrada y con sumo cuidado la dejaron a un costado, mientras el conde y los otros subían el ataúd para colocarlo adentro. Un poco más de esfuerzo y todo estaba listo y hecho: Lily Evans descansaría en paz por la eternidad. Los presentes se marcharon acompañando al obispo, dejando a Severus y a Harry dedicando el último adiós a la pelirroja mujer.

Harry se agacho para dejar las flores en los pies del sepulcro, beso su mano y suspirando con dolor, derramo una solitaria lágrima.

—Adiós, mamá. Nos veremos de nuevo.

Se levanto, tomo la mano que se le ofrecía, miro atrás una vez más y se marchó con el corazón roto. Mientras, a su lado, Severus juraba a la difunta, proteger a su hijo de los males por venir sin ser consciente de que eso traería un cambio radical a su monótona vida.


	7. El Conde de Yorkshire (3)

** Capítulo 3. Descubriendo verdades **

  
  
Una semana y media después del entierro, Severus se dio cuenta que el dinero que él enviaba para Harry y su madre (por medio de Arthur Weasley) no le era entregado a su destinatario. Y cuando fue a reclamarle al hombre de cabello rojo se encontró con el funeral de la esposa del herrero. Amablemente, y con mucha vergüenza, el señor Weasley le conto que su mujer había enfermado tras la huida de casa de sus hijos mellizos, Fred y George (que escaparon para ser fabricantes de dulces, a sabiendas de que su madre sufría depresión y les había arreglado un buen matrimonio para asegurarles un futuro en el rubro mercantil del padre de las gemelas Patil), la desaparición de su segundo hijo Charlie, la muerte de Percy el tercer hijo y el posible fallecimiento de su hija Ginevra. Severus lamento no haber estado más al pendiente, imposibilitando ayudar al hombre de cabello rojo.  
  
El Conde decidió contribuir con la ambición de los gemelos, poniéndolos en contacto con el conde Christopher Phantomhive y su compañía Fumtom (dedicada a los dulces y juguetes más famosos de Inglaterra), y el tratamiento médico de la joven Ginevra. En cuanto al veterinario joven de cabello rojo, Severus prometió mandarlo a buscar para que el hombre mayor no estuviera lejos de su hija. Algo que fue bien recibido por parte de Arthur y, una vez que todo estuvo dicho, dejo la Madriguera.   
  
Al Conde le sorprendía la desaparición repentina de su amante. El joven amante de los animales no era de esa clase de personas que dejaba todo tirado y se largaba sin despedirse siquiera de su familia y amigos. Y eso lo hacía dudar, pensando en la posibilidad de que su tío tuviera algo que ver. Así que mando a un agente especial a averiguar algo acerca del paradero de Charlie y la posible participación de Voldemort Riddle.   
  
Severus Snape no era un hombre que se involucrara activamente en la vida de los desafortunados, pero al haber pedido al señor Weasley que se metiera a ser su intermediario entre él y Lily sentía que era su deber ayudar al hombre a pesar de la situación. Era una moral alta, su deber de caballero lo impulsaba a actuar de esa forma. Muchos lo tacharían de hacerse el héroe, pero su padre le enseño desde muy joven el ayudar al desahuciado.   
  


  
****  
  
  


  
Los días pasaron volando al igual que las hojas de los arboles se desprendían de su hogar, para bailar con el viento y morir en el frio suelo inglés. Se podía apreciar que el clima daba su bienvenida a la nueva estación, preparando todo para su confort, al tiempo que la gente se preparaba para sobrellevarlo.  
  
El conde Snape, trasmitía con maestría su saber al joven de mirada esmeralda. Que más pronto que tarde, descubrió su fascinación por la voz suave y profunda de su tutor particular. A Severus le gustaba enseñarle, pero perdía la paciencia cuando descubría al muchacho perdido en las nubes. O en su defecto, tratando en vano de aprender el arte del vals. Para lo cual, el Conde pedía a su sobrina Hermione que actuara como su compañera.  
  
—¡No, así no! —lo reprendió una vez más, la joven mujer.  
—Tienes que guiarla con delicadeza y firmeza. —Hablo Bellatrix, mirando a su hija con resignación—. Parece que no es un buen alumno.  
  
—Así parece, madre.   
  
—No es sencillo, pero lo intento. —Se defendió Harry.  
  
—Tal vez si alguien lo guía, será más sencillo aprender. —medito diplomáticamente Rodolphus, el esposo de Bellatrix.   
  
La mujer pensó por un momento en las posibilidades y, con una sonrisa pícara, se volteo a observar a su hermano.   
  
—¿Quizás sería más práctico, no mi querido hermano?  
  
Severus parpadeo sin entender por unos segundos, para terminar, adoptando una mirada fría como tempano de hielo.  
  
—Eres una vil manipuladora, Trix. —le sonrió malicioso, sabiendo que la mujer de negro odiaba ese apodo, pues le hacía recordar la marca de comida para mascotas, como contraataque al plan que sabía tenía su hermana.  
  
—Yo, muy por el contrario, queridísimo Duck., pienso que es acertado—, pronuncio con malicia juguetona el apodo que su hermano gemelo odiaba con su alma.  
  
—¿Duck? —cuestiono Harry sin entender, mientras los demás asistentes se reían disimuladamente.   
—Mi segundo nombre es Duncan. Cuando era adolescente se me dio por qué me llamaran así... Y a mi querida gemela le pareció gracioso decirme Duck, para mi molestia. —le aclaro Severus, levantándose y sustituyendo a su sobrina. Provocando un sonrojo en el joven de anteojos.  
  
Bellatrix, contenta por la victoria, lo mando a callar; pidiéndoles a los músicos su colaboración, pidió que la melodía fuese la que sus padres escucharon cuando se conocieron. A lo que su hermano respondió con la mirada más amenazadora que pudo poner, dada la situación.   
La mujer, como sabía que era, podía notar la forma en que su hermano miraba al joven Harry, sabia por experiencia propia que ese brillo especial, no era cualquier cosa y, siendo honesta, esperaba que con un empujón ambos lo notaran. Bellatrix pensaba que su hermano necesitaba algo más que un amante dispuesto, Severus necesitaba a alguien a su lado a quien amar y por quien ser amado. Y Harry era el alma dulce que el oscuro corazón del Conde requería con urgencia.  
  
Severus pensó en concentrarse en Harry para olvidar la osadía de su gemela. Miro los ojos llenos de vida, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios delineando una bella sonrisa, todo en el aspecto del chico lo animaba a pensar que no tardaría en encontrar un buen prospecto para el muchacho. Sin embargo, esa idea no le gustaba nada, por más que se repitiera que alguien de su misma edad era lo más acertado. La alegría del chico siempre lo contagiaba, sonriendo ante las cosas más pequeñas y agradeciendo constantemente a Severus por todo. Lo embriagaba su sed de conocimiento, sus ansias de saber acerca de tal o cual cosa y buscar el porqué de las mismas, hacía del hombre de ojos negros un orgulloso maestro. También estaba esa característica suya de meterse en problemas sin proponérselo, esa compasión que tenía en su forma de ser lo enternecía y su tenacidad le daba, junto a su astucia, la cereza del pastel. Todo formando parte de la belleza del chico, Severus no podía negar que envidiaba al, aun sin rostro, afortunado joven que pudiera ser elegido por el corazón de Harry.   
  
Mientras le daba la última vuelta, pensó en lo feliz que sería si pudiera enamorarlo, tal como su padre Tobías había hecho con su padre Albus.  
  


  
****  
  


La noche siguiente, según lo planeado, la Ceremonia de Presentación en Sociedad de Harry Potter se llevó a cabo.  
Como siempre que sucedía con las ceremonias ofrecidas de la Familia Snape, acudieron todos los nobles ingleses de renombre. La casa estaba a rebosar de rostros bellos y reconocidos, lo que esperaba sirviera como incentivo a su tío de no molestar en esa ocasión.   
  
Bellatrix suspiro encantada al ver a su hija mayor bailar con el joven embajador búlgaro, Victor Krum. También observo a su ahijado Draco disfrutar de la compañía de Theodore Nott y a su sobrina recién casada, Susan, con su esposo Ignatus Bones. Le hacía feliz que cada miembro de su familia encontró su lugar en el mundo, mientras que su hermano postergaba la suya en pos del bien del país. Era por eso que estaba determinada en que, si era posible, juntaría a Harry con Severus. Suspiro otra vez, no sería sencillo.  
  
—Puedo preguntar, mi señora —los brazos de un hombre la tomar de la cintura con delicadeza y amor—, ¿qué es aquello que la hace suspirar con tanto sentimiento?  
  
—Solo pensaba en como unir a dos enamorados...  
  
—Bella, amor mío, sé que es lo que ronda en tu cabeza, pero no crees que eso sea asunto de ellos...  
  
—Pero, Ro... conoces a mi gemelo, solo jamás se animara...   
  
—Completamente cierto. Pero es su vida, debes respetar eso.  
  
—Prometo no meterme más de la cuenta.  
  
Un beso amoroso fue lo que termino la charla, esperando que pronto no fuera necesaria su intervención.   
La música se detuvo con un cabeceo del amo de la casa a lo que todos le prestaron su debida atención.  
  
—Estimados invitados, queridos allegados. Debo agradecerles por su asistencia en esta noche. Espero que la disfruten al máximo, un brindis por la ocasión.  
  
Todo el mundo alzo sus comas y brindaron justo en el momento en que el cumpleañero y celebrado, hacia su aparición. Los invitados aplaudieron al ver entrar a Harry, algunos embelesados por su encanto lo miraban con deseo, Severus por otro lado, pensó que veía a un ángel.  
  
Harry Potter vestía tan regio como en toda la semana, sin embargo, esta vez lucia algo diferente. Pantalones ajustados negros, botas de color caoba con toques dorados, camisa escarlata, corbatín negro y saco blanco con bordes dorados. Estaba hermoso, lucia tan elegante con su cabello finalmente domado, tirado para atrás, sus verdes ojos reluciendo con un brillo tan intenso como la luz del sol y la sonrisa más cálida y sincera que tenía. Y se decidió, se enamoró de Harry y no lo dejaría escapar aun si el mundo se le venía encima.   
  
Y desdichada sea su suerte porque eso fue lo que paso. Los disparos rompieron la ventana, logrando que los invitados se desparramaran en todas direcciones. Bellatrix asustada llego a sus niños y los condujo fuera del salón principal para mantenerlos fuera del alcance de las balas, mientras el matrimonio Malfoy-Lupin, resguardaba a los invitados que aún estaban en el campo de fuego. Todos estaban muy distraídos y fue cuando él aprovecho la ocasión, se escabullo del resto para buscar su objetivo.   
  
Severus había tomado la muñeca de Harry y los había escondido detrás de la estatua del recibidor, pero justo cuando piensa que no podrá llegar hasta el frente, se encuentra con su cuñado pensando en que la suerte estaba de su lado. Un error que le costaría caro.  
  
—Rodolphus, justo a tiempo, toma a Harry y a los tuyos para que no los atrapen...—la frase quedo colgada cuando fue golpeado con un adorno de bronce que el otro traía escondido en la espalda.  
  
—¡Severus! —grito aterrado el joven. El pelirrojo logro separarlo del hombre de ojos negros (que desorientado se cayó al suelo), tumbarlo con sus manos para inmovilizándolo en el suelo y terminar amarrando al joven con las cuerdas de la cortina rota, que estaba a un lado tirada.  
  
—Bueno, cuñadito, espero que puedas ver bien su rostro: es lo último que sabrás de él.   
  
—No...le...hagas...daño...  
  
—Eso lo decidirá, Lord Voldemort.  
  
—Traidor, estas de su parte ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Bella? —se levantó como pudo y encaro al de ojos pardos. Sin percatarse que por atrás venían dos hombres gordos y corpulentos.  
  
—Bella lo entenderá cuando vea la magnificencia tras el plan del Lord...  
  
Severus casi se lanza a atacar al otro, pero entonces los lores Goyle y Crabbe, lo tomaron e inmovilizaron con su bestial fuerza. Rodolphus sacó su arma y apunto con ella al Conde, mirándolo como desquiciado, como si la cordura su hubiera marchado de su cerebro.  
  
—Pronto la Industrialización no será nada en comparación a lo que tiene en mente el Lord, pronto será hora de un nuevo mundo... Y tú, mi querido Severus, no serás parte de este. Adiós, cuñadito.  
  
Y disparo. Harry grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Severus trataba en vano de separarse de los trolls que lo aprisionaban. Fue en vano, la bala le dio en el pecho, el rostro se tornó más pálido y los gorilas humanos decidieron tirarlo al piso para humillarlo en su lecho de muerte.   
  
Entonces ambos morenos se miraron, percibiendo la angustia del rostro ajeno, pidiendo a cualquier divinidad existente, la salvación de su amado. Rodolphus decidió llevarse a Harry finalmente, dejando a Severus con el alma en la garganta y el corazón sumido en la desesperación del momento vivido.


	8. El Conde de Yorkshire (4)

** Capítulo 4. Buscándote **

Para cuando Bella llego con Lucius y Remus ya no había rastro de Harry ni de Rodolphus, y Severus yacía inconsciente en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Lo primero que atinaron los tres fue a llevar al moribundo al hospital más cercano y dar órdenes a los sirvientes de que avisaran a Scotland Yard del rapto.

Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente Severus estuvo fuera de peligro y, aun con las vedas y en contra de doctores y familiares, se moto al caballo de turno para salir en busca de su amado junto al capitán de la policía de Londres. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al Conde fue revisar la casona Riddle, pero la descarto al escuchar de Lucius que ya no había nadie allí, reviso mentalmente las otras tres propiedades y dispuso un puñado de hombres para cada una y, junto al aristocrático rubio, se unió al grupo que se dirigía a la mansión del acantilado de York la más grande de las propiedades del padre de Voldemort.

****

Harry tenía tapado los ojos con una venda oscura, pero podía escuchar a los caballos que arrastraban a todo lo que da el lujoso carruaje. A su lado derecho estaba el esposo de la señora Bellatrix y a su izquierda el sirviente Peter, mientras que enfrente se encontraba el mismísimo Lord Riddle. No estaba seguro hacia donde viajaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, por un lado, la angustia de saber de Severus y por el otro su incierto destino le jugaban una muy mala pasada. Tenía miedo, para que negar lo evidente, ya que esa voz maliciosa de su cabeza le decía que nadie lo salvaría y que hasta allí había llegaba su vida.

****

—Severus, eres consciente de que estas medio muerto ¿no?

— ¡Cállate, Lucius!

—Solo digo, que en la condición en la que estas no puedes enfrentarte a tu tío.

—Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, con tal de salvarlo.

Lucius sonrió como si entendiera finalmente algo que se le había escapado hacia unas horas. Y ya no dijo más, entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento: si su Remus corriera el mismo peligro no dudaría nuca en salvarlo aun a costa de su propia vida. Pasaron horas hasta que pudieron divisar un carruaje en el caminito que llevaba a la mansión, a unos cuantos quilómetros adelante pues era tan grande que se lograba ver a una distancia mayor a la usual. Apuraron el paso como almas que lleva el demonio, mientras los policías de Scotland Yard apuntaban a la espera de estar más cerca y disparar en caso de necesidad.

Dentro del carruaje, los ocupantes reñían por el alcance de sus adversarios. Rodolphus maldecía a Peter por haberse detenido en la mansión principal a guardar los documentos del lord, mientras este le discutía por qué tardo tanto en conseguir a los caballos de su caballeriza si no estaba a más de 3 metros de la gran casa. Aprovechando la distracción, Harry tomo un cúter que se le había caído al pelirrojo y con cuidado corto sus ataduras. Ágil y rápido clavo el filoso artefacto en la pierna del lord, salto a los otros dos y abrió la puerta para saltar del vehículo en pleno movimiento. Lucius, quien ya se encontraba a un costado, recibió al joven justo a tiempo para que no se lastimara mientras que un oficial tomaba las riendas del carruaje y lo detenía.

Lucius detuvo su caballo y bajo con Harry de este, para ser recibidos por un Severus a punto de perder la conciencia.

—¡Severus! —fue el grito desgarrador de Harry al ver como el hombre de ojos negros perdía el conocimiento.

****

Cuando al fin despertó, era media tarde. Se podía escuchar las enfermeras pasar por los pasillos, la gente ir y venir, el ruido de la calle y el sonido tranquilizador de una respiración a su izquierda. Severus miro las paredes vestidas de madera fina y no pudo reconocer el lugar, más, sin embargo, reconoció al durmiente que lo acompañaba, su hermoso Harry.

Observo los suaves rasgos del rostro dulce y aniñado del dueño de su corazón. Sus pestañas largas y negras, sus pómulos sonrosados y regordetes, sus pobladas cejas, y sus labios gruesos y apetitosos. Era simplemente perfecto a sus ojos y estaba completamente a salvo. Lo vio despedazarse en la cama, ahuyentando el sueño y abrir los ojos de forma lenta y pausada. Cuando Harry entendió que el otro lo observaba una sonrisa radiante se apodero de él junto con la alegría en sus rojos ojos, por tanto, llorar.

—¡Severus! —susurro con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitir—. Creí que no despertarías, han pasado dos meses.

—Shh, mi amor. Aquí estoy yo, no pienso irme todavía.

—Te amo, tanto. No soportaría perderte justo cuando te acabo de encontrar.

—Nunca lo harás, aun si la muerte se acerca, el amor que siento por ti no desaparecería.

Severus beso la punta de la nariz de Harry de forma dulce consiguiendo que este se derritiera. Estaba por acurrucarse en sus brazos cuando la enfermera de lord Remus entro para atender al enfermo.

—Veo que al fin está despierto Lord, me alegro mucho. Ahora, joven Harry, debe retirarse para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo.

— Si, madame Pomfrey. Muchas gracias. —Harry beso tiernamente los labios del Conde, este se percató que la mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a ello por lo que no hizo gran escándalo. Salió del lecho y, con cuidado de no ser brusco, cerró la puerta tras él.

—Ahora, Milord. Debe decirme si siente algún dolor por pequeño que sea.

— Antes que nada, que ha pasado con mi tío.

— Creí que el joven lo habría puesto al tanto. —se sorprendió la mujer.

—Usted fue más rápida. —le dijo con una sonrisa molesta.

—Bueno. —y respiro hondo para darse ánimos—. Lord Rodolphus Lestrange fue acusado por cómplice de secuestro y lo sentenciaron a 10 años de prisión al igual que el vizconde Sirius Black y al joven Peter Petegrew. Sin embargo, al Lord Riddle se le descubrieron muchos trapos sucios y se le sentencio a la orca, pues no había años suficientes que le hiciera justicia a los atroces crímenes cometidos y la traición que planeaba contra su Majestad, la Reina Victoria.

—Lo cual quiere decir, que pago caro su desvarió.

—Ciertamente.

—¿No le hizo daño a Harry, verdad?

—Ninguno.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Sin embargo, milord Snape, el jovencito ha estado al pendiente de usted estos meses que estuvo en cama. Y si no fuera por la señorita Hermione, el jovencito Draco y el muchacho Ronald, se habría descompasado también. Es muy terco cuando quiere. —dijo con un dejo cariñoso.

— Hablare con él, gracias por sus cuidados y preocupación.

— Nada de eso, mejórese y listo.

— Lo hare.

El examen de rigor que le siguió dio muy buenos resultados, Severus se recuperaba positivamente de su casi muerte.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Severus ya estaba fuera de la cama disfrutando esos días junto a Harry y Bella, quien a pesar de no demostrarlo sufría por su divorcio. Severus y Lucius le armaron una pequeña cena con show de orquesta para animarla entre todos, lo cual la mujer agradeció conmovida. Sus tres adorables hijas la mantenían ocupada todo el día, lo cual agradecía mientras que las noches eran un poco más difíciles de llevar mas no imposible.

Entretanto, Severus y Harry vivían su romance libremente, pues tenían la intención de anunciar su compromiso el próximo cumpleaños del muchacho. Para ellos el tiempo les sonreía después de esos duros meses donde el ojinegro yacía dormido sin saber si viviría o no.

Otros dos que parecían querer anunciar su compromiso, eran Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, a lo que ambas familias apoyaban de acuerdo con la decisión de ambos jóvenes enamorados. Luna, la hermanita de Draco, recorría los rincones jugando a tratar de pescar el momento en el que Draco le pidiera a Theo su mano en matrimonio, ocasionando la ternura y risas de sus familias.

Ronald, quien quería compartir la buena nueva de su familia, pasaba más tiempo con Harry lo que provocaba celos de Severus. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos esmeraldas sabía cómo calmar las aguas y demostrarle al Conde que su corazón lo había escogido a él y solo a él.

Los meses pasaron si más problemas. Las cosas se habían apaciguado y parecía que la llegada de Harry ilumino no solo la vida del oscuro hombre sino la de toda su familia, pues los hermanos mayores de Bellatrix y Severus, así como las familias de estos, se llevaban muy bien con el joven Potter quien, por primera vez en su vida, podía decir que no le faltaba absolutamente nada. Pues el amor y cariño que le brindaban, dejaba en él una hermosa sensación de que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Aunque todavía le faltaba vivir su compromiso ypóstumo casamiento, Harry veía hacia el futuro con luz y esperanza. Mientrasque Severus lo veía con impaciencia.


	9. El Conde de Yorkshire (5)

** Capítulo 5. Caminos enlazados **

Harry estaba muy nervioso, retorcía en sus manos el pañuelo que Bellatrix le había obsequiado para que se lo pusiera en el bolsillo del saco. Estaba a punto de casarse no podían juzgarlo, era un momento muy importante en su vida. Respiro hondo varias veces para calmarse y pensó en todo lo que había vivido, desde que Severus se cruzó en su destino. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera hallar el amor, creía que su existencia estaría reducida a su madre y unos pocos amigos. Pero ahora, estaba a punto de iniciar una familia con el hombre que había conquistado su corazón prácticamente desde que lo vio. Todo el dolor y sufrimiento tuvieron la mayor de las recompensas, y se sentía dichoso a pesar de no tener a su amada madre allí para guiarlo en esta nueva etapa. Sin embargo, sabía que Lily lo cuidaba desde donde sea que estuviera ya que la sentía en su corazón. No podía pedir más, estaba en su propio cielo.

— Harry, querido. Déjame que te ponga bien ese pañuelo. — le pidió amablemente la mujer de ojos negros —. Sabes, me siento muy feliz de cómo se dieron las cosas.

—¿Pero, señora Bellatrix...?

— Bella, Harry, Bella —le sonrió amorosa.

— Bella. —le sonrió, —¿A pesar de lo de su esposo, aun así, está contenta? Lo lamento, en serio.

—Rodolphus se buscó él solo su destino, lo lamento en el alma, pero Harry tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.

—Gracias, Bella.

— Has devuelto la luz a los ojos de mi querido hermano, Harry. Soy yo quien te agradece. —las lágrimas de alegría contagiaron al joven, quien en un acto de fraternidad abrazo a quien sería su pronta hermana. Bella solo pudo agradecer en silencio la llegada del muchacho a sus vidas.

Unos minutos después, la mujer se despedía para ocupar su asiento en el salón de la capilla. Remus fue quien entro al cuarto, tras ella, para evaluar el atuendo del novio. Harry se sentía muy guapo, a pesar de su humildad, no podía negar que la ropa le quedaba como guante. Vestía con sencillez, pero no por eso dejaba de lado la elegancia propia de un próximo conde. Sus pantalones blancos con bordado en dorado eran muy suaves al tacto, traía zapatos de hombre color marrón claro, su camisa era verde suave con puntillas blancas en cuello y muñecas, su chaleco de color crema tenía bordados en dorado y plata, el saco nuevamente blanco tenía dibujos en espirales de color verde jade a juego con el pañuelo de su bolsillo y la piedra preciosa de su añillo de compromiso. Harry llevaba su cabello al aire que le daba un aspecto muy juvenil y en sus ojos la felicidad de un enamorado. Remus aprobó el atuendo, recordando cómo se sintió él cuando se casó con su amado Lucius.

—Harry, mi amigo, hoy dejas de ser un joven para ser un hombre. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa si te viera ahora.

—Lo sé, estaría feliz de que encontré a alguien que me ama con sinceridad y respeto.

— Me habría encantado conocerla, seguro era una buena mujer.

—Lo fue. Ahora ella velara mi felicidad con Severus.

— Todos lo haremos, muchacho. Enhorabuena sea la vida que les espera.

— Gracias, Remus.

—¿Estás listo, Harry?

Una última mirada al espejo y a la foto de su madre a un lado y asintió, pasando su brazo por el que le ofrecía el de ojos dorados para ser escoltado al altar.

****

Severus miraba a la gente sentarse en sus lugares mientras trataba de no mostrar sus ansias de que empezara ya la boda. La decoración en blanco y verde suave, con toques dorados y plateados en sillas y decoración, contrastaba mucho con sus oscuras vestimentas habituales, pero admitía que el lugar realmente se veía hermoso. Pues le hacía pensar que la esencia de Harry estaba allí con él, dándole paz y tranquilidad. Lucius a su izquierda arreglaba el saco a su hijo, quien era el padrino de la boda a petición de Harry. Más allá de su derecha Hermione la madrina, su linda sobrina, sacudía su falda para espantar las imaginarias pelusas. En cuanto a si mismo, no podía estar más feliz, sabía que su primer matrimonio fue un fracaso, pero aun así con Harry sería totalmente diferente, lo presentía. Cuánto cambio todo con una simple carta, cuánto cambio el abrirle las puertas de su casa a un joven huérfano.

—Señor Snape, todo está listo ya. —le informo la dependienta del lugar, la señora Minerva.

—Gracias, madame McGonagall. Proceda, por favor.

La mujer cabeceo en afirmación y fue a darles a los músicos la orden correspondiente. Los invitados ya estaban todos, Bella justo acababa de llegar a tiempo de que Remus salía. Lucius se apartó de su hijo, ocupando su lugar en la primera fila derecha. Los hermanos mayores de Severus, sus esposas, hijos, nueras, nueros y nietos miraban con felicidad al pequeño de la familia, quien por fin había encontrado el amor que se merecía.

De repente, la orquesta toco y los asistentes se levantaron justo cuando las puertas se abrían. Y todo lo que no fuera esa bella visión, dejo de importar para Severus. Su Harry, hermoso y perfecto Harry, su enorme sonrisa de felicidad, sus ojos llenos de luz, calaron hondo en su alma llenando de paz cada rincón de su ser.

Harry jamás había visto a Severus, su amor, más hermoso. Sus relucientes ojos, parecían contener un millón de estrellas y su amplia sonrisa lo dejaba sin aliento. Le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, su hombre estaba allí con todo el cariño y amor que le profesara. Su ropa, al igual que la propia, era justo para resaltar su misteriosa belleza. Sus pantalones ajustados de color azul marino, tenían bordados plateados en forma de espiral., sus botas negras tenían un broche dorado con forma de ancla, su camisa celeste pastel tenía puntillas blancas como las de Harry, su chaleco azul tenia a juego con los pantalones los bordados con los mismos colores y motivos, el saco azul marino tenía dibujos en espirales de color zafiro a juego con el pañuelo de su bolsillo y la piedra preciosa del moño que sujetaba su cabello lacio y negro.

A Severus le pareció casi eterno el momento de la caminata de Harry hasta donde le esperaba él, pero lo disfruto casi tanto como disfruto tomarlo de la mano cuando llego ante sí y pudieron girarse a mirar al párroco de la capilla, para escuchar sus palabras acerca de lo que significaba la unión matrimonial para sus almas y la sociedad.

—Muy bien, siguiendo con lo pedido por el Conde, tengo entendido que prepararon sus propios votos para la ocasión ¿verdad?

— Sí, señor. —le respondieron ambos.

— Muy bien, entonces. Harry, tu comienzas.

Harry volteo a su padrino quien le entrego el anillo dorado. Tomo aire y con todo el amor del mundo, subió la mano de su amado para empezar.

— Severus. Que nombre tan maravilloso, para una persona asombrosa. Fuiste un benefactor amable con una mujer que te lastimo profundamente. Fuiste un tutor decidido y sin rencores con el fruto adultero de esa misma mujer. Me tendiste tu mano, abriste las puertas de tu casa y me hiciste parte de tu familia. No me dejaste solo a mi suerte —el hombre enfrente suyo lo miraba solemnemente con el alma derretida y agradecida por su acierto, — me diste una nueva fuerza y te adueñaste de mi corazón. Con cada palabra, me hiciste amarte, con cada gesto me hiciste admirarte y con cada acto me hiciste respetarte. Hoy no sería nada sin ti en mi vida. Y por ello, te doy la mía. Para la eternidad, para amarte, cuidarte y apoyarte siempre. —Harry coloco entonces, el anillo en el dedo opuesto.

— Tú sigues, Conde. —y el susodicho volteo a Hermione, quien de inmediato le entrego el anillo gemelo.

—Harry. Nombre corto y, sin embargo, gran persona. A pesar de la adversidad, supiste salir adelante. Tu fuerza y amor por tu madre, te convirtieron en un adulto prematuro. Sí, yo perdí a mis padres y a mi primer amor, pero aun tenia a mis hermanos y sobrinos. No estaba solo, tú por el contrario si lo estabas. Te traje a mi vida, por sentirme obligado por mi compromiso con tu madre. Pero luego comprendí que eras un ser bueno y dulce que necesitaba con urgencia algo de apoyo y cariño. No por compasión sino por entendimiento, la vida puede ser cruel con quienes menos se lo merecen. Y tú no lo merecías. —deslizo el anillo con el amor a flor de piel, sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios llenos de dulzura, —Jamás imagine, que terminaría enamorándome de ti. De tu calor, de tu jovialidad, de tu terquedad, de tus ganas de ver todo de forma positiva. Eras completamente mi opuesto, pero sin dejar de ser mi igual. Por ello, quiero amarte hoy y siempre. Para que nunca me falte la luz, para cuidarte y honrarte, por lo que me resta de vida. Y por lo que nos depare la muerte. —Severus coloco el anillo y subió su mano para secar las lágrimas de su hermoso niño. Ambos felices de tenerse.

—Preciosas palabras, muchachos. Y temo que debo preguntar; que si alguien tiene algún motivo por el cual estas dos bellas personas no deban casarse ¡que hable ahora o calle para siempre!

El silencio reino en el salón.

—Entonces por el poder embestido en mí, los declaro unidos e matrimonio. Ya pueden besarse.

Y ante el grito de júbilo de los invitados, los amantes se besaron para sellar esa promesa nacida del más puro amor.


	10. El Conde de Yorkshire (6)

** Epilogo **

Corría un día soleado y caluroso. Uno de esos pocos días del año en que puedes disfrutar del campo sin problemas. Y en la mansión Snape, se llevaba a cabo el primer cumpleaños del hijo menor del matrimonio, su nombre Albus Tobías Snape Potter. Era un pequeño ángel y sus padres agradecían que fuera tranquilo, muy diferente a sus hermanas mayores.

Albus tenía la piel clara, unas pequitas preciosas adornaba sus mejillas, sus ojitos eran verdes como los de su papá Harry, su alborotado trozo de pelo era rojo como lo fue el pelo de su abuelito, tenía unas pobladas cejas y pestañas largas, toda una bola de ternura que conseguía arrancar suspiros en sus tíos y tías. Sus hermanas mayores eran más diferentes, pero igual de tiernas.

Sarah Eileen Snape Potter poseía unos cabellos lacios y negros como Severus, la piel clara y suave, sus ojos verdes tenían un tono oscuro y relucían de travesura e inteligencia, su pequeña nariz siempre estaba metida en chocolate o crema como glotona que era la niña, alta para su edad, vivía corriendo y sacando canas verdes a sus niñeras. Ella tenía unos lindos 6 años.

Rachell Lily Snape Potter por el contrario, tenía la piel acaramelada de Harry, el cabello castaño rojizo lleno de rulos, tenía la nariz de Severus y sus mejillas con pecas, sus ojos negros eran muy curiosos y se asombraban con todo, era de esas niñas que pintaban donde y con que sea lo que lograba que le riñeran cada cinco minutos, era una amante de los animales y sus padres le tenía mucha consideración cuando pedía cuidar un animalito enfermo. Contaba con 4 años y era un terremoto.

Ese día en especial, las niñas aprovecharon que los adultos estaban armando la mesa para soplar las velitas, y junto a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy Nott, llevaron un gorrión a las caballerizas con Charlie el veterinario de la mansión.

—Charlie ¡Charlie! —llamo Rachell.

— Pequeña Pie ¿Qué hacen acá?­ —le dijo con cariño a la chica, pues Pie era el nombre de mascota favorito de Rachell.

— ¿Puedes ayudarlo? —le mostro que la patita del gorrión estaba lastimada.

— Claro, déjame ver. —y los guio a su estudio.

El estudio veterinario era amplio y tenia de todo, los niños ya habían estado allí antes. Charlie reviso al pequeño y dictamino que solo era un pequeño esguince y, que con reposo y un torniquete, estaría bien en unos días. Estaban por regresar a la fiesta, cuando Harry los encontró.

—¿Coque acá estaba? ¡Ja! ya me lo debí imaginar. Andado, mis niños, ya están todos a la mesa.

—¡Si, pastel!

Y se fueron corriendo antes de que el ojiverde los tomara de la mano.

—Esos tres en la adolescencia van a ser tremendos, mis condolencias. —dijo riendo divertido el veterinario.

— Ja ja ja ja, sí que sí. —y fue a seguir a los pequeños traviesos, que llenaban su corazón de dicha.


End file.
